Sawako
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: *One Shot* Sawako Yamanaka reflexiona sobre sí misma, la maestra y la vocalista de Death Devil. Fic basado en el capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada.


**Este es mi primer fic de K-ON sobre mi personaje favorito, ¡Sawa-chan! Me encanta Death Devil **** así que por favor no me odien si no les gusta :S, está basado en el capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kakifly, no lucro con esta historia, solamente tomo prestada a Sawa para soñar un ratito pequeño.**

Sawako.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Como todas las mañanas la alarma de mi despertador logra sacarme del país de los sueños y me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Con algo de pereza me levanto, me quito el camisón de encaje negro que uso para dormir cuando estoy en casa y entro a la ducha, debo prepararme para llegar temprano a la preparatoria Sakura e iniciar mis clases.

Al momento de seleccionar la ropa con la cual iré a trabajar comienzan mis dudas, así ha sido durante todas las mañanas desde hace algún tiempo. Siempre me esfuerzo en aparentar delante de los demás ser aquella maestra dulce y abnegada que quiero ser pero…en mi armario también se encuentra ella, "Sawako", la guitarrista y vocalista de Death Devil, mi antiguo otro yo.

Cuando pienso en ello no puedo evitar suspirar, mi vida es una eterna dualidad. Por un lado soy Yamanaka-sensei, la profesora popular por ser joven, cordial y comprensiva con sus alumnas, por el otro, Sawako la vocalista de Death Devil, quien me exige libertad y rebeldía ¿Cuál de las dos seré realmente? ¿Existirá algún punto medio?

Después de mucho mirar mi ropa me decido por un sobrio traje formal de dos piezas en tonos pastel, acorde con mi profesión y con la imagen que pretendo proyectar en mis alumnas, me miro en el espejo de mi departamento, ¡De verdad me veo guapa! No entiendo como una joven profesora tan inteligente y con este rostro tan joven y elegante puede aun estar soltera y sin perrito que le ladre, soy tan desafortunada en el amor, la vida es injusta. Doy una última mirada a mi reflejo, pero esta vez, lejos de admirar mi imagen, ella me genera un profundo rechazo, me veo tan cálida, tan pasiva, ¡tan falsa! Quito la vista de mi reflejo ¿Cómo rayos me convertí en esto? ¿Siempre lo fui? ¿Mi pasado de metalera sólo fue una coraza para protegerme de mi primera decepción amorosa? Por un instante me da vergüenza en lo que he caído por conseguir la aprobación de los demás, regreso al armario para buscar prendas oscuras, pantalones y camisetas de color negro, maquillaje recargado, como en los viejos tiempos, pero mi cerebro me recuerda que ahora soy maestra de preparatoria y que debo dar el buen ejemplo.

Lentamente camino a la cocina y preparo mi desayuno, mientras bebo un poco de café con pan tostado y jamón, escucho un poco de música, Iron Maiden es excelente para iniciar el día. Una vez que termino, dejo todo en orden, antes de salir, mi teléfono interrumpe mi ritual y cuando me acerco a contestar reconozco el número, dejo entonces que suene, sé de quién se trata y no quiero responder, sin embargo, la contestadora se encarga de hacer su trabajo y la voz de Norimi deja su mensaje:

"_Sawa, sé que estás ahí ¿Por qué no contestas? Una de nuestras viejas amigas se va a casar y quiere que Death Devil esté presente el día de su boda ¿Por qué no te animas y nos reunimos como en los viejos tiempos? Será divertido, ya sabes cual es mi número sólo llámame."_

Ojalá fuera tan fácil mostrarle mi lado oscuro a los demás, pero, podría arruinar mi imagen por completo, ya nadie me respetaría, definitivamente no puedo regresar a Death Devil. Termino de lavar los platos de mi desayuno y me dispongo a tomar mis libros y mi bolso para ir a la preparatoria, pero en el camino me encuentro frente a frente con mi vieja y adorada guitarra Flying V, la nostalgia por los viejos tiempos me invade una vez más, la tomo y la conecto al amplificador, hago algunos ajustes a los pedales y comienzo a tocar Kurenai de X-Japan, pero el dueño del departamento de al lado golpea a mi puerta con furia para decirme que "deje de meter tanto ruido".

Luego de pedir disculpas, me voy a la preparatoria Sakura, trabajo sin detenerme todo el día olvidando por unos instantes mi lucha entre Sawako y Yamanaka sensei, y no es hasta la hora de ir al club de música ligera cuando decido tomarme un pequeño descanso. Subo las escaleras que me conducen a la sala de música y ahí están mis alumnas como siempre intentando hacer algo que termina en hacer nada, entro sintiéndome libre a la sala, me siento junto a ellas y el maravilloso olor del té preparado por Mugi y un sabroso pastel de fresa llega hasta mi, lo pruebo con delicadeza y el gratificante sabor dulce me hace sentir en el paraíso, sólo con esto me basta para ser feliz, definitivamente este lugar es un santuario donde dejo atrás todas mis preocupaciones. Mientras disfruto la gloria del dulce, escucho a las chicas hablar de muchas cosas y de vez en cuando doy mi opinión, aunque ellas siempre parecen quedar desconcertadas con lo que digo, pienso que son las únicas que conocen los dos lados de mi personalidad y me ven como una de ellas en lugar de ser su maestra, no es lo que yo esperaba pero se siente bastante bien, puedo ser verdaderamente yo.

Cuando el chico que me gustaba me rechazó por ser muy tranquila, creí que siendo ruda lograría conquistarlo. Pero no fue así. Los hombres son algo que definitivamente no entiendo, cuando les das en el gusto no les interesas y si eres un desafío el juego se acaba solamente cuando sale vencedor, entre ser la perdedora y salir con dignidad, prefiero lo último, y la música me sirvió para exteriorizar todo aquello que escondía dentro de mi, el heavy metal me hizo y aún me hace sentir libre. Cuando veo a mis alumnas tan ingenuas, viviendo a su propio ritmo, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de su juventud no puedo evitar recordar mis tiempos de guitarrista y cuanto me gustaría regresar a ese entonces.

Después de un largo día de trabajo regreso a mi departamento, mientras preparo la tina para darme un baño relajante mi teléfono vuelve a sonar. Es Norimi, quien nuevamente deja su mensaje en la contestadora:

"_Sawa, olvida lo que dije esta mañana, no queremos obligarte a regresar a Death Devil…"_

Antes de que ella corte la llamada, contesto, todo este tiempo la estuve evitando por tener miedo del regreso de mi otro yo, y aunque no pretendo unirme a Death Devil para tocar en ese matrimonio, lo menos que merece mi amiga es una buena explicación, es lo más justo.

"_Norimi, lo siento, he estado con mucho trabajo estos días y no había podido devolverte el llamado, podemos reunirnos cuando quieras a conversar"_

Ella dice que vendrá por mi mañana antes de que me vaya a la preparatoria a trabajar, me pareció bien, aunque no sé en que me estoy metiendo. Me miro al espejo una vez más y veo la imagen de la cálida Yamanaka sensei, nuevamente me aborrezco por ello, Sawako me pide regresar, tomar mi guitarra y sentirse libre una vez más ¿Podré darle en el gusto? ¿O tendré que reprimirla como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Algo me dice que la respuesta llegará muy pronto…

FIN

**Espero les haya gustado, como ya dije Sawako es mi personaje favorito de K-On, me identifico con ella jajaja con la sola diferencia que en mis decepciones amorosas me pongo a tocar batería. Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
